A capacitive pressure sensor, or capacitive accelerometer, conveys the state of the pressure measurement by varying the magnitude of its capacitance. An electronic circuit must be used to measure this changing capacitance. Typically, the magnitude of the capacitance change is very small, while the required resolution is quite high, often as high as 16-bits (one part in 65,535). The capacitive sensor is often accompanied by large, unwanted parasitic load capacitors. These parasitic capacitors can easily inundate the sensor capacitors, resulting in attenuation of the measured signal. Further, in the case of a battery-powered tire pressure measurement system, very low circuit power consumption is required. It is desirable for the signal output function to be independent of any specific circuit parameter such as the value of a resistor, circuit capacitor, clock frequency, or voltage. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop differential-capacitance tire pressure measurement circuits that minimize parasitic capacitances, require low power consumption, and generate a signal output that is independent of any specific circuit parameter.